


Ride 'Em, Cowboy!

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark enjoys a traditional night of movie Westerns; Lex enjoys showing Clark what he likes about cowboys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em, Cowboy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sue_dreams (raegan_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/gifts).



When Lex opens the door to the Kent kitchen, it's to a shout of, "Yeehaw! Get those outlaws, Sheriff!" coming from the living room.

Sneaking up on Clark, he has to hastily suppress a laugh at the sight of him in a Stetson, pajamas with cowboys and lariats as decorations, beef jerky on the side table, and a tin cup filled with…

Lex is surprised at his shocked reaction to the idea that Clark Kent may be drinking alcohol. Goodness knows he was no angel when he was a teenager. He gets closer and does laugh when he sees that the cup is filled with milk. Lex feels like all is right with his world again.

Clark jerks around at the sound, and a blush suffuses his features. "Lex! What are you doing here?"

"I was just at the Talon, where I heard your parents were gone for the evening. More importantly, however, what are you doing?"

Lex watches with delight as the blush on Clark's face deepens. He doesn't think he'll ever tire of causing that reaction in his new lover. Although, he'd prefer the blush to be because of more pleasurable reasons, not because of embarrassment. He starts making plans on how to bring that about, but his plotting is interrupted by Clark.

"It's Western night on channel 53. It's been a tradition for me to watch them on TV for as long as I can remember. All my friends make fun of me when I mention them, so I keep it to myself these days."

Lex stalks to the back of the couch, watching Clark's eyes darken and his breathing hitch with satisfaction. "I can't imagine making fun of you for liking Westerns. There's so much to recommend the Cowboy lifestyle."

Leaning over the back of the couch, Lex slides both arms around Clark's shoulders, his palms sliding over the younger man's nipples. "I've always thought lassoing the thing you want, was a perfect use of a rope, for example."

Lex relishes the shudder that passes through Clark's larger frame. Leaning down further, he nuzzles into the side of the bigger man's neck. "And branding is inspired. Marking something as yours for all time…"

Stopping in favor of sucking up a mark on Clark's neck, Lex feels himself swell in his slacks at the moans coming from his lover's throat. Pulling back reluctantly, he notices how quickly his mark fades.

"Of course, branding doesn't work on you permanently, but that just means I have to keep doing it."

Walking around the couch finally, Lex's breath catches at the state of Clark's cock that his thin pajamas do nothing to hide. He sinks to his knees and looks up at his lover, while his finger traces over the growing bulge.

"My second favorite cowboy activity is eating. All that hard work they do really builds up their appetites. I'm feeling quite hungry myself. Do you think you can help me out?"

Silently, Clark slides down in the sofa and lifts his hips, the action sending the hat on his head askew. He reaches up to take it off, but Lex forestalls him. "Don't. Leave it on. It looks so sexy on you. You're my cowboy."

Sliding the pajama bottoms down, Lex doesn't waste any time in swallowing as much of Clark's length as he can. He keeps his hands busy, too, petting Clark's belly and sliding one hand up to play with the hard buds of his nipples.

"Lex! Lex, I'm gonna…I can't…Lex, now! Please, now!"

Giving an extra hard suck, Lex makes sure to catch every drop that Clark releases into his mouth.

Shortly afterwards, Lex finds himself hauled up into Clark's arms, and his face is being covered in light kisses. Clark draws back after a few moments and looks at Lex with love in his eyes. "You said that was your second favorite cowboy activity. What's your first?"

Sliding a hand down to cup Clark's ass, Lex smirks up at him. "Watching a good rider. Think you'll be up to showing me how good you are soon?"

**Part Two**

Clark catches his breath. "God, Lex! I'm ready for you anytime. Do you have any..."

Lex's eyes darken and he licks his lips. "In my pocket."

Being lifted off the couch by super strong hands, Lex doesn't know if he'll ever get used to the touch of speed Clark can use to get rid of their respective clothes and pajamas. However, he likes the results, so he certainly isn't planning on complaining.

Lying back on the couch, he puts his head against a pillow covered armrest. Breathing speeding up, he watches Clark slide a condom over Lex's cock. Then he flips the cap off and squeezes some cool gel onto his fingers. He smoothes it over Lex's erection, making him moan and thrust his hips up.

Rising up a little, he positions himself over Lex's straining cock and starts to lower. He's stopped by a hand on his hip. "Clark, aren't you going to prepare yourself first? I can do it for you, if you want."

Clark shakes his head and continues to lower himself down until the tip of Lex's cock is at his entrance. "I love your fingers in me, Lex, but I want to feel you stretching me wide, piercing me to my core as my body fights to let you in. I want you to work for it, Lex."

Eye's rolling back, Lex can't stop the small thrust up his hips give. His cock slips against Clark's opening, but can't push in and instead slides up the crack of his lover's ass. Forcing himself to breathe slowly in an effort to rein himself in, Lex repositions his erection and starts to push steadily inward.

Slowly, so slowly, he starts to see the head of his cock disappearing inside of Clark. Bracing himself, he rotates his hips, making his erection screw into his younger lover. Gradually, his cock lodges deeper and deeper, and Lex shudders at the feeling of the hot vise squeezing his shaft so deliciously.

Finally, he's all the way in and he stops to rest, breathing hard just from the feeling of being encased in velvet-lined steel. He swallows hard and clears his throat, but his voice still comes out hoarse and raspy. "Now, ride me, cowboy. Long and hard."

Seemingly ignoring his lover, Clark's first movements are languid. Slow up and down motions that Lex is sure are meant to drive him out of his mind. Grabbing his lover's hips, Lex slams up inside of Clark and then freezes. He growls out Clark's name and gives another hard thrust for good measure.

"Now, ride me, damn it!"

Smirking down at him, Clark finally does. Rising and falling above Lex with a grace that belies his often stumbling steps on the ground. His own hardening shaft bobs in time with his movements, slapping against Lex's stomach as his motions become more vigorous.

Reaching down his body, Lex grasps Clark's cock and tugs hard. "C'mon, Clark. Come on me. I want you to cover my torso and then rub it in, make me smell like you."

Clark arches back, one hand behind him for support, and the other wraps over Lex's hand on his erection. As he continues to move faster and harder, his precome drips over both of their hands, making their slippery slide on his cock even easier.

Bracing his feet on the couch, Lex thrusts up hard, startling Clark with the firm slide and how it feels against his special spot. He clamps down hard and Lex cries out huskily and starts to pump his release into the condom.

Clark's orgasm washes over him and the first feeling of Lex's cock surging inside of him. He sits flush against Lex's groin and closes his eyes to better enjoy the feeling of his own orgasm as well as Lex's washing through him.

Spent, Clark slumps sideways a little, against the back of the couch. Lazily, he reaches down and rubs his come into Lex's stomach until his hand is grabbed.

"Jesus, Clark! Are you trying to kill me?" At that, Lex lifts the hand he's holding to his mouth and sucks.

"God, Lex! I could ask you the same thing." Pushing his hand a little further, Clark caresses Lex's tongue before sliding out and dragging the wet fingers over a pouting lip and down to a sweaty chest.

Lex grabs the wandering hand and tugs. Clark lets himself fall forward, not caring about the mess, and he snuggles into his lover. Lex strokes his back and urges him a little closer.

"That was quite a ride, cowboy. Now that I know how good you are, we'll have to do that again, often."

Clark kisses the skin nearest his mouth and laughs softly into Lex's neck. "Sounds good, Lex, just as long as you're sometimes the cowboy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place the story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: Part One - R, blowjob, Kent sofa, playful, cowboy Part Two – NC-17, anal, sofa, cowboy


End file.
